pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Reps
American |religion = |school = Zen Buddhism |lineage = |title = Author |location = |education = |occupation = |teacher = |reincarnation of = |predecessor = |successor = |students = |spouse = |partner = |children = |website = }} Paul Reps (1895-1990) was an American poet, artist, and prose author. He is best known for his unorthodox haiku-inspired poetry that was published from 1939 onwards. He is considered to be among America's earliest haiku poets. Life Reps was born in Iowa. He went to the Orient as a young man in the early 1900s. He lived in many places through his life, including Norway, Japan, India, the U.S. and Canada.Jock McKeen & Bennett Wong, A Remembrance," PaulReps.com. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. In association with his writing, Reps was also a well-received artist. Many of his books have artwork influenced by Zen Buddhism displayed in association with his writings. Reps was widely travelled and spent a large amount of his time in Asia. In Japan, his art was widely accepted and he often went there in association with the displays of his artwork in galleries and to reaffirm his Buddhist understanding. In the later years of his life, Reps made his home on the island of Maui in Hawaii. In the 2 years before his death, he lived at the Haven Institute with his friends Jock McKeen and Bennet Wong. Publications Poetry *''Zen Telegrams: 81 picture poems''. Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1959. ISBN 0-8048-2023-6 *''Big Bath: Poems''. Hong Kong: Liu Publishers, 1960. *''Ask a Potato: The coming new world of the young''. New York: Doric Publishing (American Fabrics Magazine), 1967. * Gold Fish Signatures: Poems. Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1969. ISBN 0-8048-0210-6 Plays * Unwrinkling Plays. Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1965. ISBN 0-8048-0607-1 Non-fiction *''Unknot the World in You''. Hollywood, CA: Sequoia University Press, 1951. * Zen Flesh, Zen Bones. A collection of Zen and pre-Zen writings. Tokyo & Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1957. ISBN 0-8048-0644-6 * Square Sun, Square Moon: A collection of sweet sour essays. Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1967. ISBN 0-8048-0544-X *''22 Ways to Nowhere''. Hyogoken, Japan: Printed by S. Ijiri, 1968? *''Back Breathing: A wonderful way to you: A chapter from a forthcoming book, The secret teaching of Paul Reps'.'' San Francisco: Moving On, 1969. * Ten Ways to Meditate: No need to kill. New York: J. Weatherhill, 1969. ISBN 0-8348-0163-9 * Be! New Uses for the Human Instrument. New York: J.Weatherhill, 1971. ISBN 0-8348-0058-6 * Sit In / What it is Like. San Francisco: Zen Center Press, 1975. * Juicing: Words and brushwork. Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1978. ISBN 0-385-13250-6 * Let Good Fortune Jump on You. Fort Yates, ND: Good Karma, 1990. ISBN 0-9620812-7-2 Collected editions * Letters to a friend: Writings & drawings, 1939 to 1980 (edited by William Segal). South Acworth, NH: Stillgate, 1981. ISBN 0-938286-01-3) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Reps, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * * Notes External links ;Poems *Picture poems ;Audio / video *Paul Reps at YouTube ;Books *Paul Reps at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Reps at AhaPoetry. *The Zen of Paul Reps, Tricycle magazine. * Paul Reps Playshop Official website. *[http://www.oshoteachings.com/osho-on-paul-reps-book-zen-flesh-zen-bones/ Osho on Zen Flesh Zen Bones] *Paul Reps Official website. Category:1895 births Category:1990 deaths Category:American poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:American metaphysics writers Category:American spiritual writers Category:Buddhist writers Category:American Zen Buddhists Category:People associated with the Human Potential Movement Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets